Waiter! Bring Me Water!
by Ochako107
Summary: SxM [ONE SHOT] Sano takes Megumi out to her favorite restaurant, but who is that girl outside the window? Why is he staring at HER on THEIR date? She needs some water to chill this guy out!


**Waiter! Bring me Water!**

Standard disclaimer applies

Artist: Shania Twain

Song narrated by: Takani Megumi

* * *

"Come on tell me how it went, Meg."

"It was horrible."

"What? Why?"

"Everything! I just expected too much."

Kaoru threw her hands around her fluffy blue pillow. "Come on, tell me what happened."

"Well... it was like this." Megumi rubbed her temples as the thoughts of the previous day's events flashed in her mind.

* * *

_**Flashback into the day before...**_

Megumi was screaming with joy inside, as if she'd burst into a million pieces out of pure bliss. She tossed on a pair of comfy dark blue jeans and a red blouse that hung off her shoulders. The fox lady etched her full lips with her sensational trademark: red lipstick. Today's flavor was _Wild n Riled_. She posed in front of the mirror and smirked noting she looked sophisticated. Scooping up her keys and purse she called to her roommate, Kaoru, she'd be out for the night.

Kaoru, wearing her green pajamas with white bunnies, had a full scoop of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. She pulled the spoon out and gave Megumi a big grin. "Wow, you look real good!"

Megumi laughed and opened the apartment door. "When do I _not_ look good?"

"I don't want to answer that..."

Megumi locked the door, ran down the stairs of her apartment, and beamed. Sano had finally asked her out.

Megumi took a deep breath and leaned on the near by lamppost crossing her arms under her chest. They've been friends...or enemies for three years. Casually, after work as always, he came by her clinic to see what was happening when he delivered the mail. They usually fought or teased each other, but this particular afternoon it was different. He asked her if she'd like to go out to eat dinner with him. 

* * *

"I feel bad for you, Rooster. I guess I'll HAVE to keep you company since you're so desperate." She said that morning, acting uninterested. Inside, she was bouncing up and down. Sano gave her that boyish grin as always and waved to her.

"Pick you up at eight."

"Sure."

* * *

Coming back to her present thoughts she saw a large rooster like figure coming up the street on his motorcycle. She waited for him to turn the engine low so she could hear what he was trying to communicate. She walked over when Sano took off his helmet.

"Hey, Fox! Ready to eat? I'm starving; I can't believe Kenshin backed out too." He called with that oh so husky voice of his. Megumi looked at the sky knowing Kenshin had _other_ plans tonight. He and Kaoru were supposed to have cooking lessons of some sort. Megumi for one was grateful so she didn't have to be poisoned every night and Kaoru had Kenshin's company. Everyone wins! He put the stand down and tossed her a white helmet. "Stop looking at the sky, it's not going to fall on you. Let's go!"

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming, I'm coming."

__

_He took me to--our favorite spot  
A place we go to hang a lot  
_

"Oh this is great! The Akabeko!" Megumi said holding onto his waist as he turned off the motor. "I'm so hungry anyway." They hopped off the black bike and were greeted by a young waitress.

"Right this way please." They were seated by the window a table for two with a small candle in the middle. The room had a dim luminous glow as the walls showed shadows flickering on and off. After ordering the usual, Sano and Megumi engaged a semi-normal conversation. Teasing each other of course.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sano. Kaoru might be blowing up the kitchen for all I know."

"Heh, no problem, I mean it's fun to hang out with you, Megumi. You don't seem to care what other people think. I mean, you: a doctor, having dinner with me: a mail man--"

"Postal service employee."

"Whatever."

"Sano, that's no reason for me not to like you!" She put her hand on top of his and patted it. "I mean, I like you because... you make me feel like a normal person. Not the doctor or anything, just for being me."

There was a long pause as Sano grinned at Megumi.

"Why are we so serious; we're going out to have fun!" He breathed in, but began coughing hard. "You put way too much perfume on, Megumi. I'm practically dieing of lack of air." Sano plugged his nose while laughing.

"Yeah? Well, breathe deep 'cause obviously there isn't enough air reaching your _head_."

"Well, there is too much air reaching yours it's so high and stuck up."

Megumi leaned forward and smirked impishly. "Better up in the air then in the ground like your _face_ is about to be."

Sano clicked his tongue. "Tch. What is it, the hair spray? Because someone is sure stingy today."

She almost spit out her drink. "What? Well, I'd suggest stop using so much hair gel, it looks like flakes of snow will fall from your head!" She started laughing.

"Well, at least I don't smell like a damn air freshener." He shot back.

"I bathe more than you do at least, you idiot!" She took a sip of water since he didn't make a comeback yet. Actually, it never came. "Sano?" He was staring at something, was there something on her face? She blushed while wiping her face with a napkin, but there was nothing. She continued to watch the blank expression on his face, and turned around.

__

_Something seemed to catch his eye  
Oooover my shoulder  
Oooover my shoulder  
  
I turned around--to see what's up  
A pretty young thing sure enough  
She was new--he wanted to  
Knoooow her  
Knoooow her  
_

She fumed. Of _COURSE_! On their very first date, he was eyeing another girl! Megumi stared out the window to glimpse at the young thing. She was petite, and sporting such an attractive black mini dress. She pulled her purse closer to her shoulder and waited patiently on the sidewalk.

"Sano..." Megumi growled. But he didn't hear her. Suddenly, the young woman outside the window caught Sano staring at her. She cocked her head to the side and smirked seductively. Sano mouthed, _'go away,'_ but the young lady began pretending she was making out with a figure while laughing hysterically.

__

_Oh--yeah--  
then she flicked her hair (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--he began to stare  
  
Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!_

Megumi's hair was almost standing. "SANOSUKE!"

"Ah, what is it?" He said blushing from the root of his hair. She tapped her fingers on the table raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act like I don't see you." She kicked him under the table earning a yelp from Sano who bit his lip. She chugged down her water glass and lifted it in the air. "Water please!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, kind of spaced out there."

"Spaced out...I'll show you spaced out..."

"What's that Megumi?"

"Nothing!" She smirked. "Waiter, Water! I just didn't know you were one to... Sano, are you even listening to me?!"

__

_Uh, oh, I did my best--to block his view  
But it was like he could see through me  
I just knew--he wanted to  
Hooold her  
Hooold her  
  
Oh--yeah--I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--she's still standing there  
_

Megumi kicked him under the table again. "What is a _matter_ with you? Is this how you treat people? You invite them to their favorite restaurant, then end up googling at some bimbo?" She yelled. "Where is that waiter? I NEED WATER!"

"What? Jeez, Megumi you act like this is a date or something!" He spat. "And that girl out there..."

"This...isn't a date?" A deep frown found its place on her lips.

"Of course not! Unless..." He stopped mid sentence to watch her bend over.

She looked under the table and blushed. "Look at you! You sick perv!" Sano looked down and also blushed. He turned his legs to the side and glared at Megumi.

"Why are you looking there anyway!?"

_Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water! _

_There's gotta be a way to cool this clown--  
he's starting to embarrass me  
I may even have to hose him down--  
bring me water  
I don't know what he finds so distracting--  
what's so hot about her  
I really don't like the way he's acting  
Bring me water!_

Megumi stood up and the whole restaurant watched her. "Damn you! I thought you were really taking me out on a date, but I guess that was partially MY fault! I thought you were something different, Sano! I thought you were joking around and teasing because in actuality you liked me! But you don't! I'm sorry for ever liking you, you, you, you, RRRR!" The young waitress passed by their table with a pitcher of water.

"AND I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR WATER FOR THE PAST TEN MINUITES!" She boomed a look of pure terror on her face. Swiftly, she took the pitcher and threw the icy water at Sano. "Take a chill pill _Mr. Happy_." She dumped the rest on his pants and began walking out of the restaurant unshed tears coming down her face.

"God, that was so embarrassing." She passed the young girl who was still standing there, this time only watching her with wide eyes. "AND YOU YOUNG LADY! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" She wrapped her arms around her and began running back home.

Sano finally came out and saw her running. "Megumi! Wait! MEGUMI!" But she kept running, trying to disappear in the crowd, pushing between other city dwellers. Sano slumped his shoulders and turned to the young girl. He walked briskly across the street and put an arm around her.

Megumi paused in running to find him walking to the young woman in black and wrapping an arm around her. She gasped and finally a few hot tears flowed from her face. "I knew it! I knew it! I HATE you Sano!" She whispered.

* * *

_**Flashback ends and back to present day...**_

"And so that's what happened." Megumi ended telling her tale.

Kaoru, sniffed then shut her eyes tight while wringing her hands around the blanket she was holding. "That idiot! Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll pulverize his..." Suddenly the doorbell sounded making Kaoru get up and unlock the door.

"Hey what can I do for...SANO!" She grabbed the nearby umbrella and smacked him with it. "What's your freakn' problem? I'LL KILL YOU!" She lifted the umbrella to strike again.

"Wait, wait, take a breath, lil missy." He took the umbrella from her and smiled. "Good morning to you too."

"Like hell! What do you want?"

"To talk to Megumi. There's something I need to tell her and it's real important."

"Like that date was real important to her, but you blew it!"

"Sanosuke?" Megumi walked to the door and saw Kaoru shoving him with a broom out the door. "What are you...?"

"Meg, let me tell you what happened after you ran away." He pulled from his left the young lady from the night before. Megumi turned away gritting her teeth in resentment.

"This is my sister. "She turned around, hands dead weight at her sides and mouth hanging open. "Now, let me tell you want happened after you ran away."

* * *

_**Back to the flash back of the day before...** _

Sano embraced the small woman protectively. "What are you doing out here? And dressed like that! And what was with the imitating back there? I wouldn't dare start making out with Megumi in a public restaurant!"

"I was messing around, take a joke, Sano! And I can dress how ever I want, thank you very much!" She roughly pushed him off her and smoothed invisible creases on her dress. A few men walking by grinned and smiled at her.

"You just keep walking pal! That's right move on, she's with me, ya jerks!" Sano rose a fist and pushed the young female behind him. "Misao, what's wrong with you? I don't want my baby sister..."

"'..._walking around without any one protecting you._' Yeah, yeah, I've had this talk before." She twirled her long braid around her fingers. "Sano, I'm nineteen, give me a break! And anyhow, I'm waiting for Aoshi-sama."

"Well, where the hell is he?"

"Right here." The lengthy man with deep blue eyes walked over and stared at Misao's indecent amount of clothing. "Misao...why are you wearing that? You will freeze in the movie theather."

"Ah, you see, well...I err...I..." She stuttered while blushing and trying to pull the dress down to cover her legs, but in doing so, tried pulling it up to cover her chest area.

Sano chuckled, "well I've got to go catch Megumi. You two stay safe. Aoshi, you better watch her, she's a sneaky weasel."

"HEY!" But Misao's protest was cut short as her older brother jumped on his motorcycle and left.

She turned back to Aoshi. "He was staring at me inside that restaurant, I think he was having a date or something, and she got mad at him. She threw a whole pitcher of water on him."

"So..." He took off the trench coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable so we can watch the movie, okay?"

Misao thanked him for not pushing the subject of her clothes any further. She nodded and hugged the tall man. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Once again into the present time...**_

"So you see, it's not what you thought." Sano smiled while putting his hands on Misao's shoulders. "This kid is as wild as they come."

"I resent that." Misao muttered. She stared at Megumi with those wide ocean blue eyes. "So please don't blame Sano, Miss. Megumi. It was my entire fault. Let him take you out again okay?"

Megumi melted at the young woman. Though she was nineteen she could pull the puppy eyes pretty damn well. She put a hand to her mouth blushing while looking down at Sano's pants. "Well what about... you know..._Mr. Happy_? Don't tell me the sight of your sister makes you..." Sano also blushed at that.

"Err...Megumi it's naturally like that." Kaoru covered Misao's ears while chanting, 'la-la-la-la-la-I-can't-hear-you!'

The fox doctor bit her lip but smiled. "Okay, you can take me out to eat again."

Sano took her hand. "A date then? Because, I really like you still."

"And I still like you, you big idiot." They hugged and Megumi laughed. "And sorry about the whole water thing."

He chuckled, "I've had worst thing thrown at me, don't worry."

Misao went all teary eyed at the scene. "This is so nice! I wish Aoshi-sama and I get a relationship like this!" Sano stared at his sister.

"So there _IS_ something between you two." She wasn't paying attention to him though.

"When we go out and he staring at another woman, I'll have to keep in mind to 'accidentally' spill his tea next time."

Kaoru, Megumi and Sano all narrowed their eyes at Misao warningly. "Misao..."

She waved her hands up innocently. "Joking! Just...Joking!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was just silly. I heard this song and thought how funny it would be if, well, Sano and Megumi went out. After the beginning part it went kinda' crazy. (Too much tea or something) Anyway, someone asked if I could do a SxM one and I have three so this was the one I picked. Hope it was okay. 


End file.
